Harsh Relationship
by ReReMills
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I don't understand what's going on, but I know it's a lot to take in. So if you don't like it, then please don't read it.


**I don't own any of these characters.  
NC: 17  
****Warning: Smut/****Violence/Rape**

**Don't like it, then please don't read.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Snow hated being alone with Regina whenever her father left for war. She thought Regina was an innocent woman, a woman whom would love her, care for her and tell her stories before bed- no, she was far from that.  
Regina didn't want Snow at the table when they ate, she went into another room and ate alone, sometimes with the dogs. Regina didn't want to see her in the day nor the evenings and it was the evenings, Snow didn't like.  
She would hear gathering of people, laughing, chatting and playing late at night. Of course, Snow should be asleep by this time, but she can't; the noises are so loud.

One night, Snow slipped out from her warm furred bed and paddled her feet against the cold pavement floor. She saw candle light and moaning in Regina's room. Pushing the door slowly, she gasped softly. It was like a human fest; all naked and touching in ways that Snow didn't know. She was a young, vulnerable and never thought to see Regina in this way. She was on top of them all. Her body was moving like the wave of a river, her breasts free and played by a male below her, kissing the darken skin.  
There were women, men of twenty and glancing over to the corner, she saw a golden male, his hair to his shoulders and watched with eyes like snakes. Snow turned to watch Regina again and notices that Regina is watching her. Her head is lolled back, dark black hair cascading down her back and a woman sliding behind her, kissing the skin of her shoulder.

Snow slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. She pictured the fest, the smell was strong with arousal and Snow let out a small sob- this isn't what she wanted.

She ran her to her room and curled up into her sheets, crying; until she couldn't cry no more, eyes sore and sleepiness took over.

When she woke, she turned and saw Regina sitting on her bed. There wasn't any marks from last nights event. She looked glowed, however her eyes said otherwise. Snow snuggled into her covers and sat up, rubbing her eyes "what you saw, it's kept between us!" her voice was so cold and what Snow expects.  
Snow nodded softly, she knew never to question Regina, ask her about her father and her love for him- she knew a long time ago, that she didn't love him. Regina's features soften and she smiled, tucking some dark locks behind her ear "you tell no one, and you shall eat with me" she whispers, comforting and promising. Snow nodded again and held her small finger "promise" she replies- Regina hooking her small finger with hers, giving one shake and she left.

Regina hated when her husband came back from war; especially when he won. He would send Snow away at dinner and make it obvious "Johanna, take Snow away. I want to celebrate my winnings with my wife, alone" and that was the sign for Regina's heart and stomach turn inside out. Johanna glances a look at Regina, before helping Snow from the chair and walked her away.

They walked silently to her room and once the door closed, he turned to her "off, everything off" he demands. Regina hated feeling so small, or the way he made her feel, like she was worth nothing. She shook her head "No" she says simply. Leopold approaches her and gripped the hem of her dress "you what?" he hissed, spitting in her face in the process. She stands her ground and kept her head high "No".

She watched his face turn pale to dark red. He holds onto the hem tighter and throws her against the bed. Before she could protest or move, he holds her down and takes the knife from his inner pocket. Regina began to scream, squirm and cry. He rips her dress with one, swift movement "you are my wife, you do as I tell you to do" he growls and pushes the dress away from her body. Her breath is heavy and he glances down at her, perfect, golden body. A hand was to her throat "are you with child?" he asks. Regina manages to shake her head, tears pouring from her eyes. Leopold slaps her face, harder than he wanted; but he didn't regret it "you're worthless" he made sure it sunk into her mind.

When he began to undress himself, Regina took the chance to squirm and try to kick him away. He held her there by her throat and thrust himself inside her. Regina screamed, her stomach burning and feeling herself rip into two. She grips the sheets, whilst he holds her throat, screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for help- anything to get him off. No one came for her however. She was left with the man she hate, bruising her body and leaving his mark against her skin.  
She feels numb and heartless. Tears streaming from her dark orbs and she can't look at him. She makes no noise other than screams, her body tense against him- until he finishes.

He throws her to the side and she curls up, crying into her hands, hiding her face "give me a son" he hisses and gathers himself up, leaving the room and headed down towards his own.

Snow can hear. Even if Johanna tries to block out the sounds with her reading, she knows what's happening. Snow understands now that Regina is just a wife to her father, that not giving him a child, is causing his anger and frustration. She hears her sobs, her screams for help and his anger; but she doesn't know what they're doing, to cause this much pain.  
She snuggles into the sheets as the screams stop. Johanna kisses her head and leaves the room. Snow climbs out from her bed and headed down the hallway, to where Regina's room is dark. Leaning her ear against the door, she hears her crying and pushes it open. The moonlight gives Snow enough light. She approaches the naked woman and covers her with the covers.  
Regina lifts her head and took Snow into her arms. She see's the bruising around her neck; which Regina tries to hide. Snow burrows herself into her embrace and Regina clings onto her.

What Snow had done, was almost forgotten. Regina always comfort Snow after her screaming and abusing. Snow never understood her father; or believe in such thing, but she would comfort Regina in return- that only caring part of their relationship. Regina soon falls into a deep sleep and Snow makes sure she's out before she wakes. Regina is a new person when she does, and Snow doesn't want to witness that.

Her father is out again. Regina has her friends over and Snow witnesses the same thing. Bodies molded together like a puzzle and as Snow grew older, she witness far worse. She now understood what Regina was doing, she had friends to gather and pleasure one another. The golden man is always there, watching how Regina rides the man below, or a woman- depending on how she felt. She sometimes would watch, without Regina realising, until she hit her point and collapsed onto her fellow friends. They moaned and cried out in time as her; but Snow never heard those sounds from her stepmother, like she when she was with her father.

Still Regina wasn't giving him a son and the more she protested, the more he would have his way with her. But she made up with her friends. Snow stood out of the way, allowed Regina to have that power; that she always wanted. Until her father found a genie and her life went upside down.

Her father was soon dead and Regina took over. Her friends came more frequently and the screaming stopped- so did the cuddling. Regina showed no affection to Snow, she made sure where ever she was in the castle, that Snow was away from her. Her clothes had changed and her make-up became heavy. She was a beautiful woman and Snow sometimes wished she had her curved figure and her beautiful golden skin- but not her heart.

Regina turned cold and had Snow suffer. She lived her life in pain and suffering, wanting her step-mother to love and care for her, that only came less and less. It was then Snow never thought Regina had in her- by getting the Huntsman to kill her completely.

That's when she understood that everything was pleasure, and revenge.


End file.
